1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a fitting which makes possible the rotatable bearing support of an element at an axle, which element closes an opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Door leaves made of glass are preferably mounted in a rotatable manner at the top and bottom of glass structures or frame structures by means of fittings. The frame structures are shown in a construction through a vertically extending, fixedly mounted shaft or axle. An arrangement of this kind is known from DE 296 00 610 U1 which shows a fitting for the rotatable bearing support of an element at an axle, which element closes an opening. The fitting has an arm which passes into a sleeve element forming one piece with it, this element being rotatably supported at the axle.
In particular, the cost of manufacturing these complicated fittings is often disadvantageous due to the large number of individual component parts and the fact that they are fabricated by stamping. Further, due to the large number of individual parts, systems of this kind are difficult to assemble and are by no means visually appealing.
It is also difficult to position the door in an exact and long-lasting manner with fittings of this kind. Further, after mounting has been completed the corresponding adjusting devices are visible and constitute an interruption in the surface of the fitting resulting in an overall disjointed visual impression.